Año nuevo en el Inframundo
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: De todos los lugares del mundo, Will no se imaginó nunca pasar Año Nuevo con su novio, conociendo a su padre, en el Inframundo. Lo peor era que tenía que ganarse la aprobación del mismísimo señor de los muertos, Hades. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? La respuesta era que sí era difícil. —Solangelo. ¡Feliz año nuevo!


Me dije a mí misma: "Nah, no escribiré nada por Año Nuevo".

Pero estaba escribiendo algo con estos dos que se volvió angst así que debía remover ese género impuro con mucho fluff y caguaiiosidad (?)

**Disclaimer: Todo de Rick Riordan. **

**Advertencia: ¡Tal vez estén OoC! Pero hey, es el último día del año, es perdonable. (?)**

**PD: Son las 2:25. Algún error que tenga lo lamento. Lo corregiré más tarde (?)**

* * *

><p>Will Solace no se esperaba pasar Año Nuevo en el Inframundo.<p>

Tenía muchas opciones en donde pasar la festividad: su casa con su familia, el Campamento Mestizo y cualquier lugar con tal de que Nico estuviera a su lado. Habían estado saliendo por varios meses (nueve meses, catorce días. No es como si él estuviera llevando la cuenta…) después de _dos _años de espera, pero había valido la pena. Y encontraba la presencia de Nico tan tranquilizante que no le importaba si estaban debajo de alguna trampa de los Stoll, o si estaban a punto de morir: si estaba junto a Nico, nada importaba más.

Pero el Inframundo era un lugar muy extraño para estar. Todo había iniciado porque Nico le había dicho algo como _"Estamos saliendo desde __hace unos meses y creo que es hora que te presente a mi padre". _Lo cual no lo debería haber asustado, pero lo hizo. Por su parte, su novio ya había conocido a su madre. Ambos se habían llevado muy bien y a Nico le terminó agradando mucho la señora, así que Will estaba feliz por eso. Con Apolo no fue mucho problema. Después de tres horribles haikus, Will y Nico entendieron que el dios estaba de acuerdo con la relación.

Pero, ¿Hades? ¿El señor del Inframundo? ¿El dios de los muertos? _¿Hades? _Will tenía un horrible sentimiento de que si mencionaba al menos _una _palabra que ofendiera al dios, incluso si no era su intención, él podría transformarlo en un fantasma ahí mismo. Y encima estarían en el mismísimo Inframundo, y según las historias de Percy, Annabeth y Grover, prefería quedarse ignorante sobre cómo era el lugar.

Sin embargo, era el padre de su novio. Logró hacer que su hijo se enamorara de él. Podía hacer que su padre le dé su aprobación. (O al menos, eso esperaba). Estaba decidiéndose qué ponerse para ir a la cena. Era el treinta y uno de Diciembre, el único día que Hades tenía libre, por ende, una de las pocas oportunidades que el dios tenía para pasar con su hijo. Will obviamente le explicó la situación a su madre sobre el por qué no estaría presente ese día. Ella entendió todo y le deseó mucha suerte, lo cual él agradeció, porque sí que la necesitaría. Pero, ¿qué podía llevar para la cena?

Si llevaba su ropa habitual —sandalias, shorts, remeras—, seguro el señor Hades creería que su hijo le estaba jugando una broma. No había forma que un dios como él le tomara en serio vistiéndose así. Por un momento, pensó en algo elegante, pero lo descartó al instante. Nico no le había advertido sobre eso. Decidió entonces agarrar cualquier jean que tuviera y unos _converse. _

Bueno, no era un gran cambio en su apariencia —aún temía que Hades no le tomara en serio— pero era al menos más respetable que sus shorts y sandalias. Se puso una camisa mangas cortas a cuadros color celeste. Únicamente ahí se convenció que tenía algo decente para llevar a la cena.

El celular nuevo que habían conseguido (_al fin, _después de tanto tiempo, la cabaña de Atenea y Hefesto se habían hecho cargo de diseñar uno a prueba de monstruos) vibró sobre su mesa de noche. De forma rápida, desbloqueó el aparato y leyó el mensaje de su novio.

_**¿Ya puedo pasar por tu cabaña? **_

¡Joder! ¿Ya eran las ocho?

Ambos habían decidido quedar en el Campamento Mestizo para ir al Inframundo. Por época de fiestas, no habían muchos campistas, y los pocos hermanos suyos que se quedaron estaban en la enfermería o comiendo. Empezó a teclear la respuesta.

_Claro. ¿Estás seguro que tu padre no me va matar apenas me vea?_

_**Ya te dije que no. Abre la puerta, ¿quieres?**_

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, abrió la puerta. Afuera, metiendo el celular en su bolsillo, se encontraba Nico di Angelo. Con mucha certeza Will podía decir que Nico era jodidamente atractivo. ¿Cómo hacía que su cabello sea desastroso pero sin embargo le siente tan bien en su rostro? ¿Cómo unos ojos marrón oscuro podían reflejar tanta belleza? ¿Cómo, en el nombre de los dioses, hacía que las remeras con diseños de fantasmas y esqueletos se vieran adorables en él? _Todo _en Nico era hermoso. Aún ni siquiera podía creer que el hijo de Hades se fijó en él, de todas las personas. No había nada que lo hiciera especial. Teniendo tantos hermanos más talentosos que Will, Nico lo había elegido a él. Nico se había enamorado de él.

Y no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, él no dejaría de estar asombrado por eso.

Nico lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves bien —¿Acaso había algo mejor que Nico di Angelo sonrojado?—. ¿Listo?

—Gracias, gracias. También te ves bien —extendió su mano, esperando que su novio la tomara—. Estoy listo. Pero… ¿Seguro que tu padre no me convertirá en fantasma? ¿O Perséfone me convertirá en una flor?

—Will, dioses. Deja de preocuparte —apretó su mano, asegurándolo—. No dejaré que te hagan algo.

De acuerdo, no le debía hacer sonrojar el pensamiento de Nico protegiéndolo, pero ahí estaba él, con sus mejillas súper rojas. Dioses, ¿por qué su novio debía ser tan perfecto?

—Por cierto —dijo Nico—, tal vez querrás llevar comida. No dejaré que comas nada del Inframundo.

Oh, cierto. La maldición de que si comías algo proveniente de ese lugar, jamás salía. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago con sólo pensarlo, así que asintió y fue a cargar una bandeja con comida. Llevó lo suficiente para la larga noche que se avecinaba.

Cuando volvió, Nico estaba esperándolo.

Él pasó un brazo alrededor del suyo ya que Will no estaba en condiciones de en realidad soltar la bandeja.

—Bueno, prepárate, que allá vamos.

Nico fue a las sombras. Sosteniendo su brazo, se deslizaron adentro de las sombras. Will podía decir sin perder un segundo que fue la experiencia más extraña y al mismo tiempo aterradora de su vida. Ni siquiera cuando Lou Ellen despertó un día con el cabello teñido de forma de arco iris gracias a los Stoll y luego ella fue convirtiendo en varios animales a la mitad del campamento se comparaba con ese momento. La oscuridad y él no se llevaban muy _bien_. O sea, esa oscuridad fue la misma que puso en riesgo la vida de su novio en primer lugar ya hace dos años, ¿por qué debería gustarle?

Sin embargo, estaba enamorado de Nico, así que no podía discutir mucho.

Cuando llegó a la tierra, se sorprendió que su comida continuara en su lugar. Estaba tentado a reír y decírselo a Nico, pero el momento que alzó la vista, se encontró con el padre de este en su trono.

Por suerte, Hades estaba en su forma humana. Él vestía una túnica negra, más o menos parecida a la que Nico usaba en sus deberes de Embajador de Plutón (y Will adoraba ese uniforme) y una corona de oro estaba en su cabeza. Si creía que Nico solía ser pálido, Hades era aún peor. Literalmente, parecía que su tono de piel era más como la leche.

Muy internamente, la parte estúpida del cerebro de Will le mostró una foto del Hades de Disney, lo cual sólo le hizo querer reír.

Nico se arrodilló, y por instinto, Will hizo lo mismo. Se sintió muy ridículo ya que aún cargaba una bandeja llena de comida en sus manos.

—Padre —saludó Nico.

—S-señor Hades —tartamudeó él.

Nico se giró a mirarlo, con una mirada que sólo podía decir _"Calma, estarás bien"._

—Nico, puedes levantarte. Por cierto —sonó la voz de Hades—, no me avisaste que íbamos a tener un invitado. ¿Quién es este adolescente?

No lo había dicho de forma hostil, pero Will no podía evitar sentirse juzgado de todas formas. Se vio tentado a levantarse también, pero Hades no lo había autorizado.

—Padre, este es Will Solace —lo señaló—. Hijo de Apolo. Y, uh, mi novio.

Sabía que no debía haber sonreído en el Inframundo, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando Nico lo presentó con sus mejillas rojas. A veces podía ser tan adorable. Se fijó en Hades, quien parecía ligeramente sorprendido.

—Levántate, Will Solace —exigió. Will estaba seguro que nunca se había parado más rápido en toda su vida.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Hades —Por suerte, su voz salió más calmada que la primera vez—. Eh… ¿Cómo está?

La mirada del dios recorrió su cuerpo, como examinándolo y juzgando su misma alma. Will hizo un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo.

Nico le había advertido que a diferencia en la película, Hades no hacía bromas. De hecho, era difícil saber si Hades bromeaba. _"Eso es algo que tenemos en común", _le dijo su novio. Sin embargo, una parte de él esperaba que Hades dijera alguna broma como su contraparte de Disney.

Parecía que el cerebro de Will estaba en su contra ese día, pues la parte estúpida le dijo _"Oye, ¿por qué no trajiste un skate? Esto pudo haber sido como Kingdom Hearts II". _Esta vez no pudo suprimir la sonrisa. El hijo de Apolo se pateó mentalmente.

—Bien —respondió Hades después de lo que sintió un millón de años—. Supongo que vas a cenar con nosotros, ¿no? —Will asintió—. De acuerdo. ¡Perséfone! —gritó.

Una voz femenina vino de la parte trasera del palacio. Desde la cocina —Will suponía que era la cocina—, Perséfone gritó de vuelta.

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—¡Pon una silla más! ¡Tenemos un…! —Hades vaciló. Will pudo adivinar que se estaba decidiendo entre decir "invitado" o "un novio de mi hijo"—. …¡Invitado!

—_¡De acuerdo! ¿Te refieres a tu hijo?_

Perséfone había mencionado "tu hijo" con amargura. El hijo de Apolo recordó lo que Nico le había contado una vez, que él no se llevaba bien con su madrastra, ya que era el recordatorio del romance de María di Angelo y Hades. Incluso lo convirtió en una flor una vez.

—¡Él y un… amigo… suyo!

Se hubiera echado a reír si no estuviera en el Inframundo. Hades sonaba como aquellos padres que le costaba aceptar que su hija favorita consiguió novio. Claro, que su voz sonaba monótona, pero el pensamiento estaba ahí.

Nico se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Oh, muy bien, ya sabes. Venir a ver al padre de tu novio en el Inframundo es algo de todos los días —respondió. Nico giró los ojos, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te prometo que todo irá bien —aseguró. Will sonrió—. De verdad eres algo especial. ¿Quién sonríe en el Inframundo?

Incluso se permitió reír.

—Aw, vamos. ¡Tú también acabas de sonreír!

—Sí, pero yo soy un hijo de Hades, a mí no me afecta el Inframundo.

—Y yo salgo con el hijo de Hades, así que…

Nico se sonrojó en respuesta. El dios se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos a cenar.

Sin dudas fue la cena más extraña de su vida. Nico se sentó a su lado, Hades en el extremo de la mesa y Perséfone a su lado. Will tenía que admitir que incluso al comer se sentía juzgado. _"¡Esa no es la manera correcta de comer! ¡A los Campos del Castigo!". _

Hades, aunque no lo pareciera, era el padre Olímpico más pasable. Will podía decir con certeza que de verdad se interesaba en su hijo. Sin embargo, Perséfone era la que más le hablaba. Le preguntaba qué pensaba estudiar, y cuando él respondió que pensaba seguir Medicina, ella empezó a hablar de algunas plantas que cultivaba que eran curativas, las cuales estaban en el jardín de su madre. Se envolvió en la conversación medicinal, con Nico y Hades mirándolos sin mencionar una sola palabra. Al menos su novio lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así que, hijo de Apolo —le dirigió la palabra Hades—. ¿Hace cuánto sales con mi hijo?

—Nueve meses, señor —respondió. El nerviosismo que había sentido poco a poco se desvanecía—. Y, uh, catorce días.

La respuesta fue satisfactoria para él. Desvió su mirada hacia su hijo.

—¿Y recién ahora me lo presentas? —No estaba seguro si estaba regañando o no a su hijo, pero Nico no parecía afectado.

—Bueno, no es como si tienes mucho tiempo libre, ¿sabes? —Respondió Nico, mirando su plato de comida—. Hoy parecía un buen día.

—De todos modos… hijo de Apolo, si no te molesta, quisiera tener una charla contigo.

El nerviosismo volvió como nunca. Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero debajo de la mesa, Nico le apretó la mano. Por lo menos eso lo calmó. Él lo miró, como intentando transferirle sus pensamientos. Hades ya se había levantado, y estaba caminando hacia el fondo, esperando por Will.

Will miró a Perséfone, y luego a Nico.

—No me matará, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, medio-bromeando, medio-asustado.

Nico negó.

—No lo hará. Creo que de verdad quiere una charla.

Tal vez besar a tu novio en frente de su madrastra en el Inframundo fue una mala idea, pero en su defensa, sólo lo besó por unos pocos segundos. Nico estaba hecho un tomate. Perséfone soltaba risitas.

—Deséame suerte —le dijo, levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia Hades.

El palacio del dios era muy grande. Pudo divisar una habitación improvisada, suponía Will que era la de Nico, y no se equivocó. Hades lo dirigió ahí. Había una cama ahí, una ventana (que mostraba los Campos de Asfódelo, qué bonito, pensó sarcásticamente) y un escritorio con una silla. Una habitación sencilla que sólo servía para dormir. Hades se sentó en la silla del escritorio y señaló la cama de Nico para que él se sentara ahí.

Tomó asiento en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Hades? —preguntó, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—Quería hablarte de mi hijo. Seguro sabes que ha pasado por mucho… —le dijo, observándolo, y esta vez Will sí estaba seguro que estaba juzgando su alma—. Por lo tanto, ha sido muy dañado.

Will asintió.

—Me ha contado varias cosas que le sucedió. Tártaro y todo eso.

Hades miró a la cama con lo que él podía jurar que era un poco de nostalgia, pero la expresión del dios era imposible de leer.

—Sólo he dicho esto una vez, pero… —La expresión de Hades, de acero, se tornó a una de roca, lo cual Will consideraba un gran avance—. Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz. Mis hijos nunca tienen finales felices. Por ejemplo, su hermana.

Él supo a quién se refería. Bianca di Angelo, la hermana de Nico quien había muerto cuando Nico tenía diez. Tragó saliva.

—Sin embargo, quiero que Nico sea la excepción. ¿Estás preparado para ser una parte de la felicidad de Nico? ¿Tenerme a mí, señor del Inframundo, como tu suegro y a Perséfone como tu suegra? ¿Tener a un hijo mío como tu pareja? —Hades sonaba amenazante. Volvió a tragar saliva y cuando iba a abrir la boca para responder, Hades continuó—. Creo que sabes que si causas miseria a mi hijo te tendré un lugar especial en los Campos de Asfódelo.

Bueno, sí lo estaba amenazando. El hijo de Apolo inhaló, escogiendo las palabras que planeaba decir. Después de unos segundos, empezó a hablar.

—Estoy _más _que preparado. Sé que no es correcto que le diga esto al padre de mi novio, pero… _todo _en él es hechizante. Ha hecho un buen trabajo —bromeó, y estuvo satisfecho al notar que hubo un rastro de una sonrisa en el rostro del dios—. De todos modos, no pienso dañarlo. No puedo prometerle que estaré al lado de Nico para siempre, pero puedo prometer que trataré de hacerlo feliz todos los días. Y aparte, Perséfone y usted no suenan tan malos como suegros, ¿sabe?

Se sorprendió al escuchar a Hades soltar la mínima risa. Intentando no parecer tan sorprendido, se aclaró la garganta para terminar su súper-discurso-emotivo.

—Si alguna vez le causo infelicidad a Nico —empezó a decir—, vendré yo mismo a reclamar mi lugar en ese Campo.

¿Qué clase de ser humano debería ser si dañaba a la persona que le importaba más (junto a su familia) en el mundo?

Hades se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Luego, posó su mano en el hombro de Will, lo cual hizo que él se paralizara por un rato.

—De acuerdo, Will Solace. Te has ganado mi aprobación. Ahora vamos, que escucho a mi hijo orarme para que no te mate.

Will soltó una risa. Era un ruido extraño el de la risa en el Inframundo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía victorioso: había conseguido la aprobación del mismísimo señor del Inframundo. Volvió caminando al lado del dios con una gran sonrisa. Nico se levantó al segundo que lo vio, y corrió hacia él.

No pudo evitar no abrazar a Nico.

—¿No te amenazó? ¿Estás bien? Dime que no eres un fantasma —murmuró, mientras Hades se sentaba en la mesa de nuevo.

—Nah, sólo tuvimos una charla.

Nico se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo. Suspiró, aliviado.

La voz de Perséfone hizo que desviaran su atención del otro.

—Ya es medianoche —anunció ella—. Feliz año nuevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que el "cariño" que Hades le demostró a Perséfone era agarrar su mano, y Will tenía la sensación de que si él y Nico no hubieran estado ahí, seguro sería más abierto con sus sentimientos. Pero nada de eso importó, porque había capturado los labios de su novio.

Nico estaba sorprendido, eso era obvio, pero luego de unos momentos empezó a besar de vuelta.

Luego de unos segundos Will separó, temiendo por su vida, pero en el rostro de Hades había una expresión que podía acercarse a una orgullosa, si forzabas mucho la vista.

Se despidieron de Hades y Perséfone. Nico tomó su mano, empezando a caminar.

—Por cierto, la próxima vez que me traigas al Inframundo —comenzó Will. El hijo de Hades se giró a mirarlo—, ¿podemos traer un skate?

Nico soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Así como en _Kingdom Hearts II?_

—¡Exacto!

—Nuh-huh. Lo intenté una vez. Mi padre no estaba muy feliz de tener un adolescente usando una patineta por el Inframundo.

Apretó la mano de Nico y rápidamente se inclinó a volver a besarlo, un simple beso rápido.

—Feliz año nuevo, Chico Muerte.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Feliz año nuevo, Will.

* * *

><p>Lo mejor de Kingdom Hearts II es la patineta. En serio. Esa cosa es mi pasatiempo favorito, sobretodo cuando la uso en el Inframundo. es como "FUCK THE SKELETON POLICE" y empiezo a usarla a lo pendejo xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¿Ya he mencionado que amo que hayan puesto el Inframundo en ese juego? Oh Kingdom Hearts *cocoró*<p>

¡Feliz año nuevo para todoooooooos!

**E**dit: Listo, ya me deshice de los errores. No recomiendo escribir tan tarde en la noche (?)


End file.
